Word of the voice
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Sasuke no sabía hacia donde iba, pero sentía que una voz lo llamaba. Sasuke sentía que no había lugar para él, aún así alguien parecía querer indicarle un camino. Antes de que siquiera ella hablase la calidez de su voz lo inundó. Tener un lazo débil estaba bien, él podría soportarlo. Sólo podía notar la presencia de ella. Porque ella se encontraba junto a él. ONESHOT SONGFIC


**ONESHOT**

HOLA A TODOS! SALUDOS DESDE TIJUANA! jajajaja hola! bueno, en este momento me encuentro sufriendo por calor, puesto que el abanico de mi cuarto se descompuso (cortesia de mi hermano)... pero eso no es importante... n.n

bien.. que les dire.. es probable ke no ayan leido de mi antes... xke? simple.. yo no soy de escribir ni leer sasusaku... a pesar de que es una de mis parejas favoritas y deseo de ke se aga realidad en el manga... yo soy mas de kienes leen fics con esa pareja como una secundaria... pero aun asi es una pareja ke me gusta bastante...

bien este es mi primer songfic oficial.. x ke es la primera vez ke ago una historia basada en una cancion.. xD

la razon de este fic es simple... el otro dia se me ocurrio descargar la discografia de FLOW, y entre esa discografia encontre un single ke se llama WORD OF THE VOICE, el cuan escuhe y kede completamente enamorada de la cancion del mismo nombre... bueno busque un poco mas y encontre la letra.. y me impresiono lo mucho que parecía acoplarse a sasuke (desde mi punto de vista)... asi ke comenze a pensar en como hacer un fic donde concordase que sasuke se sintera, actuara o pensara de acuerdo a lo que decia la cancion... y asi nacio este fic! n.n

bien.. este es el link de you-tube (ajam escribanlo sin el guion) para ke puedan ver la unica version subtitulada de la cancion que e encontrad en todo el tiempo que me la pase buscando...

.com/watch?v=OOQYD2HrGj4

sinceramente recomiendo que lean el fic con la cancion de fondo.. la tonada es linda y creo ke hace buena convinacion con el fic... solo es una sugerencia...

bien ahora dare un disclaimer y los dejare leer el fic...

disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (desgraciadamente x ke si no fuera rica)... La música y la letra son de la propiedad de FLOW, no mios... y por ultimo la traduccion de letra le pertenece a Santia22Flow.

sin mas los dejare leer mi primer sasusaku.. espero les guste! n.n

* * *

**Word of the voice**

**.**

Una pregunta pregunta se repetía incesantemente en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

"_¿Hacia donde voy?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Si le preguntasen en ese instante si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, él contestaría sin ninguna duda que no.

Aún así no podía evitar mirar atrás y preguntarse como sería su vida si no hubiese dejado todo lo que tenía para poder vengarse de su hermano.

Su hermano, ahora lo recordaba...

Talvez si se arrepentía.

Había dejado todo atrás para vengar su clan. Para matar a su hermano, aunque eso significase que sería el último Uchiha.

Todo había sido una mentira. Su hermano había matado a su clan por órdenes de la aldea. Debido a eso en algún momento llegó a odiar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea a la que en la guerra había protegido.

A todos y cada uno. A Kakashi, a Naruto... incluso a Sakura.

Ahora también la recordaba...

Esa tonta que lo había perseguido desde la infancia, intentando significar algo más para él. Algo más de lo que ya era.

¿Por qué la recordaba?

No sabía porque, pero al recordar a esa chica de cabellos rosas sentía como si algo lo llamase.

Como su una voz lo llamase.

OH ware izuko e  
OH ware yabu koe

_¡OH! ¿Hacia donde voy?  
__¡OH! La voz me está llamando_

El saber que su realidad, esa realidad que había vivido durante tantos años, era mentira había sido demasiado. Talvez no lo demostrase, pero aún, aún después de que tenía tanto tiempo sabiendo la verdadera historia de la muerte de su clan, le dolía.

No era algo fácil de aceptar para él.

Tanto tiempo había portado orgullosamente su apellido. Tanto tiempo se había sentido orgulloso de que su clan fuese quien mantenía el orden en Konoha.

El que todo fuese mentira dolía demasiado.

Porque aunque fingiese lo contrario, era así. Dolía.

Talvez hubiese preferido vivir en la ignorancia que tanto anhelaban su hermano y el tercer Hokage.

Después de haber descubierto eso, sentía que no tenía un lugar a donde volver. ¿Cómo volvería al lugar que su propio clan había puesto en peligro? ¿Cómo volvería al lugar que su hermano había querido tanto que había sacrificado todo su honor por protegerlo? ¿Cómo volvería habiendo asesinado a quien debería de ser reconocido como un heroe?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas había sido que no podía.

Por momentos había creído que si podía volver e intentar hacer su vida.

Esos momentos normalmente eran cuando veía los árboles de sakura mientras viajaba, caminaba o simplemente paseaba.

De nuevo a su mente volvía esa chica de ojos color jade que siempre le sonreía.

Aún así había preferido huír. Había preferido odiar a la aldea. Sí odiaba a la aldea, a cada uno de sus habitantes, no había razón para sentir tristeza o culpa por lo que había hecho. Había decidido culparlos por lo que le había pasado a Itachi, había decidido que ellos eran los culpables de que su hermano acabase de esa manera, de que él causase la muerte de su hermano.

Todo eso había sido una excusa.

Lo único que había hecho era huír de la realidad.

Por que la realidad era demasiado cruel para él. Porque ningún adolescente de dieciseís años podría soportar eso. Ninguno hubiese podido soportar tanto como él.

Eso era huir de la verdad.

En realidad se había aterrado.

A causa de eso no sabía a donde se dirigía su vida. No sabía a donde ir. No había un lugar para él.

De nuevo esos alegres ojos verdes volvieron a su mente.

Talvez, si tuvise un lugar a donde volver.

Umetsukusu jouhou ikigurushii kono joukyou  
Jibun ga inai  
Kono sekai no bousou tada musekinin ni toubou  
Doko e iku no?

_La información completamente enterrada, y esta situación sofocante  
__No dejan lugar para mí  
__He estado escapando irresponsablemente, del descaro de este mundo  
__¿Hacia donde voy?_

...

Los ojos de un chico azabache se abrían lentamente. Una vez que los abrió completamente y pudo enfocar la vista se encontró a si mismo dentro de un cuarto de hospital. Desde hacía tiempo siempre que abría los ojos se encontraba en esa habitación... completamente vacia.

Al igual que en las ocaciones anteriores había despertado justo cuando la puerta de su cuarto era cerrada con sumo cuidado por una chica pelirosa, quien lo acompañaba todo el tiempo mientras él dormía.

Él no lo sabía.

El chico observó el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Llovía.

No era algo extraño, era época de lluvia en la aldea, después de todo se encontraban en pleno invierno.

Todo lo que se obsevaba se encontraba siendo mojado por la inclemente lluvia. Por alguna razón él sentía que su corazón también era mojado por la lluvia, a pesar de que se encontrase resguardado bajo el techo del hospital, y se encontrase dentro de él.

Si eso era lo que sentía.

Lluvia en su corazón.

Era un sentimiento demasiado doloroso. Un sentimiento del cual se quería deshacer a toda costa, pero que bien sabía que le era imposible esa tarea. Su corazón se encontraba desolado. Su corazón se encontraba destruyendose poco a poco, debido a la soledad que lo carcomía.

El azabache cerró los ojos. Aún después de tanto tiempo dormido no podía mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo.

Antes de su conciencia lo abandonase, escuchó una dulce voz.

― Llegué...

No supo si esa voz fue una creación de su imaginación o si era real.

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar que la imagen de una pelirosa sonriente cruzase su mente.

Furiyamanu ame ni zubunure oite kareta  
Kokoro ga kuzureyuku  
Chokuzen no koe o kike

_Todo mojado, por la lluvia incesante  
__El corazón desierto se derrumba  
__Escucha la voz, antes de partir_

...

― Llegué Sasuke-kun― dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba a la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, en la cual se podía leer "Uchiha Sasuke" en la pequeña placa indicando al paciente que era atendido en esa habitación.

Se sentó en una silla cercana.

De nuevo observó a Sasuke, al chico que había amado durante tantos años, dormir en esa cama de hospital. El rostro del chico se encontraba suavizado a causa del sueño. En esos momentos era difícil creer que ese joven podía guardar tanto rencor.

No podía decir que todo sentimiento hacia él hubiese desaparecido. Aún lo quería, aún era importante para él. Pero el lazo que los unía se había debilitado con el tiempo.

Ese amor infantil había desaparecido.

Ella había madurado, y con eso se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke era alguien muy preciado para ella. Aún así, se había dado cuenta de que esas cosas que decía de pequeña acerca del amor y quererlo más que a nada eran frases vacías. Eran vacías, puesto que en realidad ella nunca había comprendido lo profundos que eran los sentimientos que decía tener.

Los lazos que se forman con la gente nunca permanecen estáticos, con el tiempo cambian.

Si se permanece en contacto con alguien, si se frecuenta a la persona, si ambas personas se preocupan por volver ese lazo más fuerte, se lográ. El lazo que los une se vuelve tan importante, tan fuerte, que es imposible que sea cortado.

Para que eso ocurra ambas partes deben de trabajar por ello. Si sólo una parte es la que se encarga de todo ese trabajo ineviablemente el lazo se debilita, y puede terminar rompiendose. Pero, aún así, eso último sólo ocurre cuando las dos partes se dan por vencidas.

Ella no se había dado por vencida.

Ella aún quería formar un lazo con Sasuke.

Sabía que ese chico lo necesitaba.

Por eso, ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa habitación, observando a ese chico, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que ese lazo que los unía, sin importar lo frágil que fuese, no desapareciera.

Ella siempre se mantenía junto a él, para poder brindarle compañia. Quería que ese chico que se encontraba dormido comprendiese que ella junto con el resto de su equipo querían estar con él. Aunque si lo pensaba bien parte de ese pensamiento era una mentira. Lo que en realidad más anhelaba era que ese pelinegro frente a ella se diese cuenta de que ella se encontraba cerca de él, para cuando él la necesitase.

Observó con tranquilidad al chico frente a ella, observando como respiraba suave y ritmicamente.

Sasayaka na kizuna de ii  
Sotto anata o dakishimeru kara  
Kasaneta inochi ga yukkuri to ima kokyuu shiteiru

_Tener un lazo débil está bien  
__Porque te abrazaré suavemente muy de cerca  
__La vida salvada, ahora respira lentamente_

Ella se encontraba junto a él, aún si no se daba cuenta, ella permanecería junto a él.

Sabía que Sasuke necesitaba a alguién que lo acompañase.

Soba ni iru yo

_Estoy justamente a tu lado_

...

Siempre que cerraba los ojos era lo mismo.

Simepre terminaba atormentandose con todos los errores de su pasado, siempre terminaba recordando las cosas que tanto dolor le causaban y que tanto trataba de olvidar.

Ese era su castigo.

De nuevo volvió a pensar que talvez no hubiese sido tan malo el vivir en ese mundo de fantasía que con tanto cuidado habían creado el tercer Hokage y su hermano. Esa hermosa mentira donde todo era seguro y no había dudas sobre como habían ocurrido las cosas.

Todo el tiempo se había jactado de tener como único objetivo en su vida el vengar su clan, pero durante un tiempo ese objetivo había perdido importancia. Durante un tiempo había logrado ser alguien realmente feliz. Cuando se había formado el equipo 7.

Imagenes de sus compañeros de equipo cruzaron su conciencia. Todos esos recuerdos hacían que una sensación cálida creciece en su interior.

Durante un tiempo había sopesado el dejar a un lado su venganza, en un mero impulso, en un intento de ser feliz. Después de un tiempo había dedido que el dejar atrás la idea de la venganza hubiese sido el obedecer un capricho.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el sólo hecho de haberse ido de la aldea había sido un capricho.

El mismo siempre había dicho que el no se dejaba llevar por esa clase de impulsos, colocando su objetivo de venganza en un lugar que no correspondía.

Recordó las ocaciones en las que había tachado de fastidiosa a su compañera de equipo. Si lo pensaba bien, él no había sido mejor que ella, sólo había aparentado serlo. Por lo menos, los caprichos de Sakura no habían causado tanto dolor y problemas.

De nuevo hacían acto de presencia en su mente esos cabellos rosados y esos ojos verdes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica a la que durante todos esos años había considerado su amiga, había dejado de tratarlo como antes. En el poco tiempo que interacutó con ella durante la guerra había notado que su manera de tratarlo era ahora diferente. No sabía porque le dolía el entender que ya no era tan importante para ella, si es que aún era importante para ella.

¿Habrían desaparecido esos sentimietos hacía él de un día a otro?

Claro que no. Él había estado ausente en la vida de ella durante tres años. Cuando se habían visto había tratado de matar a Naruto o a ella en su defecto. En ambas ocaciones había sentido algo cálido en su interior al saber que aún le preocupaba a la pelirosa. En ambas ocaciones había estado cegado por las ansias de vengarse. Durante esos tres años lo estuvo buscando y él mismo la había alejado.

Si ella había dejado de apreciarlo como antes no había sido de un día al otro. Había sido algo que él había venido provocando con el tiempo.

Aún sabiendo eso, no podía evitar que una pregunta atravesase su conciencia.

¿A dónde fueron todos esos sentimientos?

Kasou sekai no souzou kirihanasareta shoudou  
Doko e iku no?

_Las creaciones del mundo imaginario, y los impulsos individuales  
__¿Hacia donde están desapareciendo?_

...

El reloj de la habitacón marcó la media noche.

Sakura suspiró.

― Volveré mañana Sasu...― comenzó a pronunciar la pelirosa, pero repentinamente calló y después de guardar silencio uno momentos volvió a hablar―. Uchiha-kun― pronunció al fin.

Había decidido que a partir de entonces lo llamaría por su apellido. Talvez así fuese más fácil para ella sobrellevar el hecho de que ni volviendo a la aldea Sasuke la apreciaría tanto como ella a él. Había estado completamente segura de esa decisión cuando se la dijo a Ino, pero cuando le había dolido demasiado hacerlo. Sentía que con eso debilitaría aún más ese lazo que aún los unía.

Por más insignificante fuera para él.

Como siempre al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

...

Sasuke abrió los ojos. De nuevo mientras dormía su mente se dedicaba a torturarlo.

Como era costumbre, observó a través de la ventana. El cielo seguía siendo gris, pero ya no llovía como antes. Observó la calle y sus ojos se posaron en una cabellera color rosa que caminaba alejandose cada vez más del hospital.

― Sakura― pronunció para si mismo.

Hacía tanto que ella cruzaba su mente, hacía tanto que no la veía en la vida real, en un lugar que no fuese su mente. Sintió como algo dentro de él se removía al saber que existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese ido a visitar. Sabía que era probable que era probable de que no fuese eso y que simplemente estuviese acabando su turno en el hospital.

Aún así el verla removió algo dentro de él.

De pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir corriendo detrás de ella.

Y así lo hizo.

Como pudo, con su cuerpo en el mal estado que se encontraba, salió de su cama y se puso de pie, tambaleandose peligrosamente, pero logrando mantener el equilibrio. Sin perder más tiempo caminó a la salida de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de la habitación recorrió los pasillos del hospital, notando que el edificio no había cambiado en lo absoluto todos en todos esos años que habían pasado, a pesar de que había diso reconstruido en por lo menos una ocación.

Mientras caminaba notó como el personal del hospital se alarmaba al ver que Sasuke Uchiha un paciente que se encontraba bajo cuidados intensivos caminaba libremente por este, con las claras intenciones de salir. El Uchiha simplemente ignoró todo lo que se encontraba causando y salió del hospital.

La melena rosada de su compañera aún se podía observar desde donde se encontraba, pero cada vez se hacía más lejana. Si pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacía la Haruno.

― ¡Sakura!― gritó el chico cuando se encontró a unos metros de ella.

La chica lo volteó a ver completamente sorprendida y preocupada.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente al ver a la Haruno frente a él, no dudaba que la chica frente a él escuchase el errático latír de su corazón. Como si su corazón se encontrase gritando por la emoción de tener tan cerca a esa chica.

...

― ¡Sakura!

Sakura escuchó como una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, gritaba su nombre.

Su determinación acerca de todo lo que había decidido momentos atrás comenzaba a flaquear.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que Sasuke aparecía, su suelo se movía. Sentía una cantidad de emociones tan diversas y tan fuertes que sentía como su alma, su ser quedaba en desbalance.

Con cierto miedo a lo que podría ocurrir volteó a ver a quien la llamaba.

Sus ojos se toparon con la negra mirada de a quien por muchos años le había profesado su amor.

Algo en su mirada la intimidó. Talvez era que su mirada era tan intensa que parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos mostrarían su Sharingan.

Observó con desconcierto como el chico se caercaba a ella con gran dificultad, tropezando levemente y tambaleandose. Entonces cayó en cuenta de un gran detalle, el chico se encontraba vestido con su ropa de hospital, se encontraba descalzo y probablemente no en las mejores condiciones.

― ¡Uchi...!― comenzó, pero se detuvo. Se encontraba a punto de gritarle el porque cometía la imprudencia de salir en ese estado notó que algo en los ojos de Sasuke la llamaban.

― ¡Sakura!― gritó el Uchiha con cierto tono de urgencia en su voz.

Sakura se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y corrió donde el Uchiha.

Maru de UNBALANCE ni yureteru kanjou no  
Ubugoe tashikamete kono yoru wo kakenukero

_Esas zonas se tambalean en desbalance, sin embargo se oyen gritos de emoción  
__Identificalos, y corre a través de la noche_

...

― ¡Uchi...!― comenzó a gritar la chica, pero repentinamente se detuvo. Probablemente había visto su temor a escuchar salir solamente su apellido de esos labios que siempre lo habían llamdo cariñosamente por su nombre.

Porque Sasuke había sentido como su corazón se encongía al escuchar que la pelirosa se encontraba a punto de llamarlo por su apellido.

En ese momento sintió que la soledad era su única compañia nuevamente.

Se sentía estúpido, sentirse triste por algo que él mimso había provocado, pero el sentirse estúpido no cambiaba el hecho de que sintiese como si corazón se agrietase.

La volvió a ver a los ojos y encontró nuevamente genuina preocupación por él. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué ella lo observaba con esa preocupación en su mirar, si ella ya no compartí ningún lazo con él?

Talvez existía la esperanza de que esse lazo no hubiese desaparecido.

Pero... debía aceptar que probablemente ella hubiese tratado, al igual que él, el destruir ese vínculo que los unía. Probablemente porque habían llegado al punto en el cual el sólo le haría daño, y ella debía de protegerse del sufrimiento que estaba seguro que le había causado. Ella no tenía que sufrir por su causa, y debía de respetar esa decisión por parte de ella.

Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que ahora se encontraría realmente sólo, a que lo único que tendría sería la soledad.

No se había equivocado en las sensaciones que antes había creído tener. Realmente sentía como en su corazón llovía, y realmente sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba.

Sentía como la lluvia de tristeza se colaba en las grietas de su corazón.

Sentía como caía de nuevo en la soledad.

La soledad que tanto temió en un principio. La soledad que busco diciendo no temer. La soledad que ahora lo invadía por primera vez en su vida, y que se daba cuenta de que más que temor a la soledad le temía a lo que traía consigo: tristeza.

Pero sería egoísta y no se daría por vencido tan facilmente. Intentaría una vez más salir de la soledad.

― ¡Sakura!― gritó dejando que su desesperación saliese con ese grito.

No esperaba nada, así que cerró sus ojos, dejando que su corazón se empapase con esa lluvia de tristeza.

Arifureta kodoku de ii  
Tada kizutsukeau kurai nara  
Tozashita kokoro no sukima koboreochisou na kanashimi

_Está bien teniendo sólo soledad  
__Si estamos en el punto que sólo nos haremos daño el uno al otro  
__La disperción de la tristeza a través de las grietas del cerrado corazón_

...

Escuchó unos paresurados pasos dirigirse a él y una agitada respiración no muy lejos de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sin esperarse lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Sakura lo observaba agitda y preocupada.

Esos ojos verdes mostraba una enorme cantidad de sentimientos, sentimientos dirigídos hacia él.

Entonces lo supo.

Talvez los sentimientos que la pelirosa le profesaba hubiesen disminuido, pero no habían desaparecido. Significaba que tenía una oportunidad para remediar su situación.

Kienai yo  
_¡No desaparecerán!_

Observó como Sakura abría los labios, intentando decir algo, pero los volvía a cerrar.

Ese gesto le causó gracia.

Sintió como una sensación de calidez embriagadora lo inundaba al instante.

La sóla presencia de ella hacía que la lluvia y las grietas de su corazón, por las cuales se colaba la tristeza, desapareciesen.

― Sasuke― susurró ella, haciendo que el chico sintiese que la soledad se alejaba de él, a medida que la dulce voz de Sakura inundaba sus oídos.

Sasuke se sentía feliz, de verla tan cerca de él, de que se contrasen el uno frente al otro. Con su sóla presencia lograba reconfortarlo.

Kotoba yori mo zutto saki ni  
Koe no nukumori ga tsutawatteiku  
mukiau bokura no kono kyori o taisetsu ni omou yo

_Mucho antes, incluso que las palabras,  
__La calidez de tu voz está comenzando a difundirse  
__Valoro mucho la distancia entre nosotros dos, uno frente al otro_

...

Tal vez el lazo que los unía se hubiese debilidato, pero ellos se encargarían de que se volviese tan fuerte, que fues imposible de destruir.

Los dos se encontraban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría alrededor. No notaban las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos al ver a la aprendiz de la Hokage y al Uchiha, quien se supone se encontraba bastante grave, juntos en medio de la calle. Tampoco notarón como la calle se encontrab desierta debido a que había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

Para ambos sólo existía la persona frente a ellos.

Sasuke avanzó un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, hasta que se encontró a escasos centímetros de la pelirosa.

Sakura se entraba estática, perdida en la profunda mirada del chico frente a ella.

Permanecieron unos momentos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Hasta que Sasuke acabó con la escasa distancia que los separaba con un beso.

Era un beso sin apuros, sin prisas, un beso que ambos habían esperado, talvez sin saberlo, todo ese tiempo. El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando, mientras el pelinegro pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, y mientras la pelirosa pasba sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su cuello, donde las enredó.

Hubiesen deseado permanecer de esa maner siempre, pero el aire les había impedido ese deseo.

En cuanto se separaron sus pulmones buscaron llenarse de nuevo con el aire que les faltaba y después de unos momentos sus agitadas respiraciones se volvieron poco a poco lentas, pausadas y rítmicas.

Sasayaka na kizuna ga ii  
Anata dake wo kanjirareru kara  
Mebaeta kimochi ga yukkuri to ima kokyuu shiteiru

_Tener un __lazo débil está bien  
__Ya que puedo sentir no más que tu presencia  
__Los florecientes sentimientos ahora respiran lentamente_

...

― Nunca más te alejes de mi lado― pidió Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su cama del hospital y jalaba a Sakura, para que quedase sentada en sus piernas.

Sakura rió musicalmente para después acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro.

― Estoy a tu lado― declaró la pelirosa entes de unir sus labios con los de Sasuke

Soba ni iru yo

_Estoy justo a tu lado_

_..._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras dormía no lo asaltaron los remordimientos de siempre. Sólo apareció la misma pregunta de siempre.

"_¿Hacia donde voy?"_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ignoró esa pregunta.

Había entendido que no le importaba realmente a donde iba.

Mientras se encontrase con esa chica de ojos color verde y cabellos rosas, no le importaba el lugar a donde fuese.

Por primera vez no fueron necesarios los remordimientos para que por su mente apareciese el sonriente rostro de Sakura.

Escuchó como una voz lo llamaba.

Una voz que parecía una suave caricia, que lo incitaba a despertar.

OH ware izuko e  
OH ware yabu koe

_¡OH! ¿Hacia donde voy?  
__¡OH! La voz me está llamando_

...

― Llegué Sasuke-kun― dijo Sakura de manera animada, como siempre lo hacía, sin esperar que el chico que se encontraba dormido en la cama de hospital le contestase.

― Buenos días― le contestó la adormilada voz del pelinegro, causando que la chica diese un respingo debido a la sorpresa. El Uchiha dejó escapar una divertida risa, el cual fue el sonido más musical que hubiese escuchado en su vida―. ¿Te asusté?― preguntó con superioridad el chico.

La Haruno rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico.

― Un poco― admitió mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico y rozaba sus labios para depués apartarse, escuchando como respuesta un leve gruñido de inconformidad por parte del azabache, causando que soltase una leve risa―. Desde que llegaste al hospital siempre venía a hacerte compañia y siempre decía lo mismo al entrar― relató la chica. Sasuke ante tal confesión no pudo menos que sentir como su corazón latía aceleradamente―. Nunca me habías contestado hasta hoy― explicó.

Sasuke hizo una sonrisa de lado, intentando inutilmente de ocultar su alegría al haber escuchado eso por parte de la pelirosa.

― Pues deberás de acostumbrarte a eso― declaró Sasuke con aire de superioridad.

Sakura rio suavemente por el comentario del chico, mientras que Sasuke veía con cariño a la chica frente a él, rezando que su sonrojo no fuese notorio...

* * *

bien.. esto fue todo... la vrdad eske me diverti mucho escribiendo esto! n,n

y la verda espero sus comentarios! (no es necesario ke tengan cuenta en fanfiction! n.n) diciendome si les gusto o no! criticandome o felicitandome! lo ke sea! diciendome ke mejor abandone la idea de escribir sasusaku o pidiendome ke escriba otro fic asi! n.n... se vale de todo! y les dire ke sus revies me aran muuy felices! n.n

bien.. esto es todo.. x oy..

atte: lordkami! :D


End file.
